A Hot Day
by ordinaireme
Summary: Di hari yang panas ini, Aomine juga ikut memanas. AC yang terpasang di apartemen Kagami rasanya tidak memberikan efek apa-apa. Kagami yang tahu pemuda bersurai biru donker ini lebih sensitif saat cuaca panas, memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Warning : AoKagaAo, bikin ngiler, nggak cocok buat yang doyan fluff. For #AOKAGALAXY PROJECTchall. Fic "janji" ku ke Kyuu-chin!


**A Hot Day**

.

Characters belongs to : _Kuroko no Basuke_ by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) : **Romance**

Rated : **M**

Storyline by **OrdinaryFujoshi**

note : "[dialog]", _'[pikiran tokoh]'._

Enjoy reading!

xoxo, Ordinary

* * *

"Panaaaaaassss!" keluh Aomine. Panas hari ini memang tidak kira-kira. Rasanya seperti apartemen Kagami bersebelahan dengan matahari. Aomine sudah mengenakan pakaian paling tipis yang ia punya, ia sudah mengurangi sebanyak mungkin gerakan yang akan menghasilkan panas di tubuhnya. Tetap tidak berhasil. Aomine heran mengapa Kagami tidak berkomentar apa-apa terhadap cuaca yang seperti di neraka ini.

"Kagami! Gila, hari ini panas banget!" keluh Aomine lagi. Ia beranjak dari sofa Kagami, menghapus peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Kagami tak terlihat ada di dekatnya. "Oi, Kagami!" Aomine memanggil nama kekasihnya lagi.

"Dapur!" seru Kagami.

Pemuda yang bersurai merah-hitam itu sepertinya memang tak kenal kata kenyang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia menghabiskan seporsi besar ramen, tetapi sekarang ia sudah berada di depan kompor lagi untuk memasak sesuatu yang bisa mengisi perutnya.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area dapur apartemen Kagami. Bagian bawah bajunya dipakai untuk menghapus keringat yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi wajahnya. "Kagami, kenapa kamu bisa tetep tenang di hari sepanas—" kalimat Aomine terhenti setelah fungsi bajunya kembali dari handuk menjadi penutup tubuh. Matanya menyusuri tubuh Kagami. Rahang bawahnya menggantung.

Terang saja Kagami tidak beisik soal cuaca panas hari ini. Yang menempel di tubuhnya hanya celana basket warna biru tua, tidak ada yang lain lagi. Kulit tubuh bagian atasnya yang juga mandi keringat terlihat dengan jelas. Emang Kagami sengaja melepas kaus putih lengan pendek yang sebelumnya dikenakannya. Bukan semata-mata untuk mengurangi panas, tapi lebih untuk menggoda Aomine, berusaha menarik reaksi pemuda bersurai biru tua kekasihnya itu.

"Kepanasan tinggal lepas baju, kan?" ujar Kagami santai. Ia tahu, kekasihnya akan sangat berisik sekaligus sangat seksi dan sensitif di cuaca panas seperti hari ini.

 _"Ttaku,"_ Aomine mendesis. Wajahnya memerah, antara kepanasan karena cuaca dan melihat Kagami _shirtless_. Ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari setiap inci kulit Kagami yang terkespos jelas maupun yang tertutup kain biru tua. Dada Aomine ikut memanas. Nafsunya mulai memuncak. Otaknya mulai membayangkan bagian tubuh Kagami yang masih tertutup celana pendek selutut itu. Senyum licik tergambar di wajah Aomine.

 _'Mau main cara kotor, eh, Bakagami? Mau berusaha curi start, dengan bikin aku ke- turn on, berusaha mencari-cari kesempatan supaya aku mau meladenimu hari ini? Beraninya kamu menggodaku dengan cara begini,'_ pikir Aomine. Matanya bercahaya bagai hewan buas yang mentarget mangsanya. Bola mata biru tua itu tak bisa lepas dari tubuh pemuda berambut merah yang sudah basah oleh peluh itu.

" _Like what you see, Eromine?_ " Kagami tersenyum kecil. Matanya memancarkan cahaya yang sama seperti Aomine. Sejenak terasa seperti dapur Kagami berubah seperti arena pertarungan tatapan mata antara Black Panther Aomine dan Red Tiger Kagami. " _How's the view?_ " tanya Kagami lagi. Hal yang perlu dicatat dari kalimat Kagami bukan kata-kata yang dipakainya untuk bicara. Melainkan bahasa apa yang dipakai. Ketika bicara menggunakan Bahasa Inggris, nada bicara Kagami berubah menjadi lebih rendah dan agak serak—sangat seksi dan menggoda, menurut Aomine. Ketika Kagami menggunakan Bahasa Inggris... Ada baiknya lawan bicaranya hati-hati.

"Aku nggak ngerti apapun yang coba kamu katakan, Kagami," Aomine melirik sepasang manik crimson di wajah Kagami. "Tapi aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang cocok untuk mendinginkan aku di saat-saat seperti ini," Aomine melangkahkan kakinya, menempatkan diri di sebelah kiri Kagami. Matanya masih menelusur tiap garis di tubuh Kagami.

" _Stop starring at my hips, you ass,_ " geram Kagami. " _My hips aren't the only thing you love to stare at, right? Tell me if you want to see another,_ " Kagami menarik bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Nada bicara Kagami semakin lama semakin membuat Aomine tak tahan untuk menerjangnya, menekan kedua pergelangan tangan Kagami ke tembok dapur dan menyantap "makan siang"nya.

"Jangan pakai Bahasa Inggris, Kagami. Kamu tau aku nggak ngerti apa-apa," bisik Aomine dengan nada rendah ke telinga kiri Kagami. Kagami sedikit terlonjak melihat reaksi Aomine. Aomine yang tak pernah mau mengalah itu memang membalas Kagami dengan menggigit daun telinga kirinya, sangat lembut dan hati-hati.

Dalam hati, Aomine mengeluh. Ia menyesal sering membolos pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di sekolah. _'Andai aku mengerti arti tiap kata yang terdengar seksi itu, Bakagami,'_ pikirnya. _'Andai aku bisa menjawab tiap kalimat itu dengan nada yang sama, dengan bahasa yang sama, dengan tatapan yang sama!'_ batinnya. _'Aku yakin kita berdua sudah tidak ada di tempat ini sekarang. Kita sudah ada di zona yang lain, senyum bodoh di wajahmu itu sudah berganti dengan erangan dari bibirmu yang meluncur dengan mudahnya, memohon-mohon padaku untuk memberikan apa yang selalu kamu inginkan—'_

" _Don't get your hopes too high, Panther_ ," kalimat Kagami memotong khayalan kotor Aomine. " _Just try if you could top me today, I won't lose to you in bed, Daiki,"_ Kagami menatap Aomine dengan nafsu yang sudah tertulis jelas di tatapan matanya.

Aomine tersentak. "Aku ngerti arti kata ' _top_ ', Kagami," Aomine tertawa kecil. "Sebaiknya kamu nggak terlalu banyak berharap aku akan biarkan kamu jadi dominan hari ini dengan gampangnya, Bakagami!" mata Aomine memercikkan semangat dan nafsu yang mulai memenuhi tubuhnya. Persis seperti saat-saat sebelum _zone_ ketika ia bermain basket melawan Kagami. " _The only one who can top me, is me!_ " Aomine tersenyum mengerikan. Kalimat dalam Bahasa Inggris yang baru saja diucapkannya adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang ia mampu fasih mengucapkannya, karena itu persis seperti kalimat khas yang selalu dikatakannya.

Kagami tersenyum balik. " _A battle for who's topping today,_ " katanya. " _Sounds interesting,_ " lanjutnya. Kagami mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Aomine, mengecup pipi kanan Aomine. "Buktikan semua yang kamu ucapkan, Ahomine," Kagami kembali fokus memasak. Tangannya bergerak memotong berbagai jenis sayur untuk bahan masakan.

Wajah Aomine membentuk ekspresi tidak senang. Ia kecewa Kagami hanya mengecup pipinya, bukan kecupan panas yang membakar hasratnya. Tangannya bergerak menuju wajah Kagami. Memaksa si pemuda berambut merah untuk menatap matanya.

"Aomine, apa-apa—mmph!" Kagami tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kecepatannya bicara dikalahkan oleh refleks Aomine mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman yang lapar dan memaksa. Aomine menggigit bibir bawah Kagami, memaksanya untuk membuka sedikit bibirnya yang terkatup rapat itu. "Ah!" Kagami terkejut ketika gigi-gigi Aomine menggigit bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Kesempatan singkat Kagami membuka mulutnya digunakan Aomine dengan sangan baik. Lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Kagami, menjelajah bagian dalam mulutnya.

Kagami berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman panas Aomine. _'Bahaya,'_ pikirnya. Tetapi, semakin keras ia berusaha, semakin ganas ciuman Aomine. Ketika Kagami berusaha lari, Aomine melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Kagami dan mengunci pelukannya itu, mencegah kekasih hatinya lari. "Ahh—Ao.. mine!" seru Kagami di tengah kecupan panas mereka. Aomine tak mau mendengarkan pemain basket Seirin itu, seperti biasanya. Aomine mendorong tubuhnya dan tubuh Kagami ke tembok bagian kanan dapur. Masih larut dalam kecupan penuh nafsu dan gelora itu, Aomine memaku kedua pergelangan Kagami ke tembok, menahannya dengan tangan kanannya yang sangat kuat. Tangan kirinya mulai tak tahan untuk tetap diam, tangan kirinya menyelusup mencari celah diantara tubuh Aomine dan Kagami. Tangan kirinya mulai mengelus otot pektoral kanan Kagami yang bermandi keringat. Ibu jarinya disentuhkan ke puting Kagami. Bibirnya berhenti menjalankan tugasnya mengecup bibir Kagami, meninggalkan segaris saliva diantara bibir mereka. Mulut Aomine beralih tugas mencicipi leher Kagami, membuat bekas-bekas kecupan berwarna kemerahan di sekujur lehernya.

"Aaa—Aomi..neee!" Kagami merasakan tanda-tanda ia mungkin saja kalah dan menjadi _uke_ dari pemuda pemain Touou ini. Sementara mulut Kagami melepaskan desahan dan erangan, mulut Aomine mengekspresikan kegembiraannya. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjadi pemenang hari ini.

"Kagami," warna biru mata Aomine terkunci dengan crimson mata Kagami. "Terima kekalahanmu hari ini."

Kagami, meskipun tahu ia mungkin saja kalah, tersenyum. "Kita belum selesai, jangan sombong, Ahomine."

"Nggak sabaran," Aomine tertawa. "Aku suka itu. Sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu, Bakagami." Aomine membungkuk, lalu menggendong Kagami _bridal style_. Semburat merah di pipi Kagami berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap. Aomine sudah terlalu bersemangat untuk dihentikan sekarang.

* * *

Aomine melempar tubuh Kagami ke kasur. Aomine bisa menjadi sangat kasar bahkan pada Kagami pada saat-saat seperti ini. Saat ketika ia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan dan emosinya, karena ego dan nafsunya sudah mengambil alih tubuh dan pikiran Aomine. _Blam!_ Pintu kamar Kagami dibanting tertutup oleh Aomine. _Klik!_ Tak lupa Aomine mengunci pintunya. Tentu tak ada yang menginginkan seseorang menerobos masuk ke kamar ketika kamar itu sedang dipakai untuk 'bersenang-senang', bukan?

Kagami tertawa kecil melihat Aomine berjalan ke arahnya. " _Well, Panther? Can't you wait for a minute?_ " Kagami mulai berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris lagi. Aomine tak peduli apa arti kalimat itu. Aomine tak peduli apa pun yang akan Kagami katakan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah menghabiskan seluruh waktu dan tenaganya untuk bermain di **setiap** **ronde _one-on-one_ ** yang akan dimenangkannya di kamar Kagami. Mata Aomine memercikkan cahaya warna kebiruan lagi. Benar-benar persis seperti _zone_ ketika bermain basket. Dalam hati Aomine bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya berduaan bersama Kagami membuat tubuhnya merasakan gairah yang sama dengan saat bermain basket? Apa Kagami telah mengubah tubuhnya dari jenis _basketball-sexual_ menjadi sejenis _Kagami-sexual_? Aomine tak tahu lagi. Panas tubuhnya dan panas ruangan di hari ini sudah hampir sama. Terlalu panas untuk Aomine. Ia harus melepas panas tubuhnya bagaimanapun caranya. Kagami bisa menjadi alat untuk itu, Aomine tahu.

Seperti _panther_ ganas yang siap mencabik tubuh mangsanya, seperti itulah Aomine sekarang. Tubuhnya melayang diatas tubuh Kagami, tangan dan kakinya mengunci posisi tubuh mereka. Peluh dari wajahnya bertetesan ke wajah Kagami. Aomine duduk di atas perut Kagami yang ber- _abs_ , dan melepas kaos putih tipis yang masih melekat di badannya.

" _Woah, nice view, babe_ ," Kagami yang berada di bawah tubuh Aomine terdengar senang. Dari nada bicaranya Aomine tahu Kagami memujinya. Meski ia tidak tahu Kagami memujinya untuk apa, tentu saja.

" _Urusai_ , Bakagami!" Aomine mendesis. Aomine mengamati setiap seluk-beluk tubuh Kagami dengan mata dipenuhi nafsu. Aomine kembali mengecup bibir Kagami dengan ganas. Tangannya bergerak menuju bagian selangkangan Kagami, berusaha mencari jalan untuk melewati kain yang masih menempel di tungkainya. Tepat sebelum Aomine berhasil memasukkan tangannya melewati celana pendek Kagami, Kagami membalik posisi mereka.

" _I said to you, Panther. Don't get your hopes too high. Today, I'll take the lead. I'm dominant. Follow my rules and you won't get hurt. Be calm and know your place,_ " Kagami sudah benar-benar tidak mirip dengan Kagami yang biasanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Bisa dibilang Kagami berubah menjadi seperti monster, karena orang bodoh pun tahu berbalik posisi dengan Aomine Daiki butuh kekuatan yang tidak masuk akal sehat manusia. Kagami mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum mengerikan pada Aomine. Mata Kagami bercahaya. Matanya mengeluarkan garis merah bercahaya yang mengerikan. Kagami memasuki _zone._ Ini boleh berarti akhir untuk Aomine.

"K-Kagami?" Aomine berkeringat dingin seketika. Tak pernah ia melihat Kagami seperti ini. Mungkin karena Aomine tak pernah melihat Kagami memasuki _zone_ dari jarak sedekat ini. Aomine merasa agak takut pada kekasihnya ini. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya begini. Hari yang panas ini mungkin sudah membuat Kagami kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri. Atau... Jangan-jangan inilah Kagami sebenarnya?

Tangan kiri Kagami menahan pergelangan tangan Aomine sementara tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terbungkus warna keperakan. Kagami menggigit bungkus benda itu, menyobek bungkus perak itu terbuka, berusaha menjaga agar benda itu jangan sampai terjatuh.

"K-Kagami? Apa yang kamu pegang itu? P-Pil apa itu?" suara Aomine sudah agak gemetar.

" _It's an aphrodisiac, Ahomine,_ " Kagami menjilat bibir atasnya. Mungkin karena Aomine terlihat seperti mangsa yang lezat di matanya. Aomine merinding mendengar kata 'aphrodisiac'. Hal yang buruk akan terjadi bila salah satu dari mereka meminum obat gila itu. Bila Kagami meminumnya padahal ia sangat siap menjadi sang _seme_ untuk Aomine, Aomine bisa mati karena kekuatan dan stamina yang Kagami miliki berlipat ganda. Bila Aomine yang meminumnya, tubuhnya akan dua kali lipat terasa lebih panas dari ini. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi _uke_ yang seakan-akan begitu lemah dan membutuhkan belaian sang _seme._ Aomine bisa mati karena malu, efek obat itu bisa membuatnya mengemis sentuhan Kagami di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Intinya, efek obat itu tak ada yang bagus untuk Aomine.

"K-Kagami, jangan. Jangan pakai obat itu, Kagami. Jangan. Jangan, jangan, jangan," Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat-kuatnya. Kagami tertawa mengerikan.

" _Are you afraid, kitty? Well... Then give a taste to this drug..."_ Kagami menempelkan pil itu di bibir Aomine, mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mulut Aomine.

"Ugghh.. uhuk, uhuk!" Aomine terbatuk-batuk. Kagami telah memaksa Aomine untuk menelan pil maut itu. Tak lama, efek obat itu muncul. Badan Aomine terasa aneh. Bagian bawah tubuh Aomine sudah hampir merobek kain celananya. Saliva bertetesan dari mulut Aomine. Ia tak tahan. Ia harus—"Kagami!" jerit Aomine. "K-Kagami! T-Tolong aku...!" Aomine memohon. "Kamu.. puas, kan? Ahk! Kagami! Jangan diam aja! Kagami! Ahh~!" Aomine semakin lepas kontrol.

" _Well, Aomine... Then, let me do you so good~_ " Kagami berbisik dengan nada yang penuh gairah di telinga Aomine.

Ini bisa dibilang akhir untuk Aomine. Kagami ada di dalam _zone,_ sementara dirinya telah dipaksa minum obat maut itu. Harapan terakhir Aomine, semoga saja Kagami tidak me- _meteor jam_ bagian belakangnya.

.

-End-

.

* * *

 **Ordinary's Note:**

 **WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA /evil laugh/ Gila ya upload PWP kayak gini buat event...**

 **Hayo hayo hayooooo, siapa yang ngira fic ini bakal jadi Zone!Seme!Aomine x Uke!Kagami? /puas nge-tease yang baca/ /dihajar pembaca/**

 **Kalo bagian akhirnya semacam _cliffhanger,_ itu karena disengaja. Nggak berani nerusin, nanti ratingnya berubah... Kemungkinan besar ini fic terakhir yang ku-post buat event AOKAGALAXY. [terakhir tapi yang paling mesum dari post yang lain] /ditabok/**

 **Oh, iya. Kali ini minta reviewnya boleh ya kakak... Soalnya aku nggak biasa bikin PWP gini... Jadi mau minta pendapat dari para pembaca sekalian... Makasih! /dadah dadah/**

 ** _Anyway, let's ship AoKaga as long as we live in AOKAGALAXY!_**


End file.
